


Petit Mort

by Meraad



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, my own mortification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Adaar returns to a very eager Blackwall after several weeks away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was very much undecided on publishing this... it is smut for smuts sake. It has been a very long time since I've written anything in the realm of kinky. 
> 
> Un-betaed. Probably full of errors. I'm sorry.

Adaar reclined in the straight back chair, naked save for the leather harness strapped around her hips. Her hair fell over her shoulders in a pale cascade, just grazing the tops of her breasts. Idly, she teased one of her nipples while she watched the man before her. 

Quickly and efficiently, Blackwall stripped, his clothes forming a neat pile on the edge of her desk. Once he was naked he sunk down onto his knees in front of her and waited. His cock already lay half hard, heavy against his thigh. 

“I bought you a very special present,” she told him, shifting on the chair. She sat just at the edge now and slowly parted her thighs. “Tell me, my darling, do you deserve it?”

Blackwall's eyes darted between her face and her pussy. He wanted little more than to bury his face between her thighs and gorge himself on her pleasure. But a present? The harness she currently wore told him that was not what she wanted tonight. He swallowed, breathed, could smell her. His cock twitched. 

She waited patiently. “Were you good while I was away?” His cheeks went hot as he thought of the last three weeks with her gone. She hadn't told him he couldn't pleasure himself. What could she expect after sending an erotic letter to him mere hours after departing? 

Adaar grinned, bright white teeth stark against the vibrant red her lips were currently painted. “Tell me, darling, just how many times did you bring yourself to climax while I was away?”

“I lost count, my lady,” his voice was a low rumble. His eyes were fixed between her legs and he saw the faint quiver, watched her juices drip from her opening and onto the floor. 

“Every day?” she asked, voice a little breathless.

“At least two times a day. Usually more.” 

Adaar let out a quiet moan and she reached up, pinched her nipple, then slowly stroked her hand down her belly to rest just above her mound. “Did you do as I asked?”

“Of course, my lady.” As he could deny her nothing. Would deny her nothing. The woman was the very air he breathed.

“Would you like your present now?” 

Blackwall watched as her fingers slid down, gathered some of the moisture seeping from her pussy and shifted up to lazily circle her clit. He bit back a groan. “Yes, my lady, but first, may I have a taste?” Three weeks was a very long time to be apart. 

Her fingers froze, cunt visibly clenched. “One taste,” she said huskily. 

Blackwall went down onto his hands and crawled forward. He dragged his lips slowly along her inner thigh, beard rasping against delicate skin. He breathed in deeply, felt drunk on her scent. Then pressed his tongue against the bottom of her slit. Slowly as he could manage, he dragged his tongue up, pushing between her folds as deep as his tongue would reach, gathering as much of her flavor. Up to the hood where he found her clit and wet fingers. Blackwall caught hold of her fingers between her lips and laved them, catching every last remnant of her juices. 

Adaar let out a low moan and brought her other hand up to stroke his hair back. “Ready?” she asked and Blackwall placed a kiss against her stomach, lips brushing the edge of the leather harness before he sat back on his heels.

“Yes, my lady.”

Adaar reached into the wooden box that sat on the side table. Blackwall's breath lodged in his throat as he watched her stroke her fingers over the dildo she drew out. It was larger than what he had anticipated. Similar in size to his own now stone hard cock. Though the dark green colored dildo was a bit thicker and looked fairly rigid. He clenched his arse at the thought of it buried deeply inside of him. 

Deftly, Adaar attached the cock to the harness and Blackwall bit back a moan. He licked his lips, and she smiled, wrapping a hand around the base, she waited. Blackwall leaned forward, pressed a kiss against the tip, felt the cool, smooth material against his lips. Then, looking up he found her gaze and parted his lips and began his descent.

He went slow, watched as her eyes grew heavy-lidded the more he took between his lips. He reached her fingers, felt her cock tickle against the back of his throat. Almost, almost. She cupped his face and he drew in a slow breath before pressing on. His eyes watered and it took every ounce of control not to gag. His nose brushed against her belly and she moaned, hips shifting, pushing her cock just that last little bit. “Oh, that's it, darling.” He held it for another few beats before he had to pull back. He drew his mouth off slowly, leaving it slick with saliva.

Adaar wrapped her fist around her cock, held it, and moaned. “So beautiful,” she breathed, reached out to him and stroked away the dampness from his cheeks. “On the bed, darling.” 

He stood, knees creaking and crossed to the bed. He paused, stared at the dark comforter. “On your back,” she told him, answering the question he'd been going to ask. She followed close behind, stuffed a pillow under his lower back, angling his hips up. “Hold your legs for me, darling.” He obeyed, stared at the ceiling for a few moments, letting the embarrassment of having his arse up in the air wash over him. She shuffled around for a few moments and then she climbed up and knelt between his legs.

Her cock brushed against his thigh as she braced herself and then leaned over him. He met her eyes, the pale green, almost to be translucent. “Okay?” she asked and he nodded.

“Yes, my lady.” He could feel her breasts brushing against his chest. Wanted to cup them, feel their heavy weight in his palms, wrap his lips around her dark nipples. 

She gave him a small smile. “Remember your word?” He nodded and she just waited until he said it. “Good,” she murmured and leaned down to brush a kiss against his chest, tongue curling around one nipple before she reared back up. Her hands danced lightly over his thighs, nails lightly scratching causing Blackwall to moan. 

Her hands rubbed over his arse. “Spread yourself more for me,” she murmured and he did, pulling his legs back farther, revealing the base of the object already embedded in his puckered hole. “Oh, that's lovely.” Adaar skimmed a hand over it, pressed lightly. Blackwall grunted, jerked slightly, and then she slipped her fingers between the plug and his arse and slowly began to work it out of him. 

Blackwall's ass clenched around it and he felt empty, bereft as she withdrew it. He'd spent the last weeks accustoming himself to the feeling, stretching himself. The toy was one they'd played with before, but her letter had promised him something much better. Much bigger, he thought as he felt one of her thick fingers, slick with oil circle the sensitive ring of flesh. 

She pushed, slow, steady, and easily slipped one finger inside. Adaar began to work her finger slowly in and out until Blackwall was moaning almost continuously. Then she pressed a second digit to his hole, pushed, paused. Waited. Inched in further. He wanted to jerk his hips, drive her fingers in harder, faster. He parted his lips, ready to beg, when she curled her fingers up, rubbed. He saw stars. “Not yet, darling,” she said, wrapping her free hand around his cock and squeezing the base. 

When the third finger joined the others he couldn't help but cry out, knuckles white as he gripped his thighs, wanting to keep himself open to her, allow her anything she wanted. “You're doing so well, my darling,” she worked her fingers in and out of him slowly while her other hand kept steady pressure around his cock. “I think you're ready for my cock, don't you?”

“Yes,” he rasped. “Yes, please. My lady, please.” 

Adaar hummed softly, withdrew her fingers and picked up the bottle of oil. “You know how I love when you beg. Lift your head up darling, I want you to watch.” She slicked up her cock, expertly stroking herself while Blackwall watched with heavy-lidded eyes. Then she moved forward, pressed the mushroomed head against his hole. “Relax,” she told him, one hand stroking his belly while the other held her cock in place. 

Achingly slow she began to press into him. Blackwall tossed his head back, eyes rolling up. It was huge in comparison to her fingers. So thick. The pressure hovered, just barely inside of him, It bordered on pain, but not. No movement. He tried to shift, but found he couldn't. “Blackwall, darling.” His eyes found her waiting. He was supposed to be watching. It took effort to angle his head down again, to watch the thick dark green cock push inside of him. Slowly, so slowly.

The air left his lungs on the last final push. She was buried to the hilt inside of him. He was trembling. The pleasure/pain of being stretched, being filled so completely. A whimper escaped him and she leaned over him, her cock shifted at the movement and Blackwall hissed. “Okay?” she asked softly, her hands petting him gently, his chest, his arms his thighs. 

He let out a slow breath, focused past the discomfort. He clenched around the cock, moaned, then shifted his hips and let out a gasp. Blackwall caught hold of her hip, tugged her closer, she let him, waited. “Move,” he begged softly. 

Adaar drew out slowly, one hand stroking his thigh, while the other teased his stretched hole with delicate fingertips. He stared blindly at the ceiling as she pulled out almost all the way, and then began to push back in, just as slowly. Her hips met his ass and she was buried to the hilt again. Blackwall blinked, found her face, watched her as she drew out again and pushed back in. 

The slow pace was nearly unbearable. “Please,” he choked out. “Faster. Harder. Something!” But again, she pulled out with the same maddening slowness. 

He felt more of the cool oil dripping against his stretched hole and then a moment later she snapped her hips forward, driving her cock deep inside him, tearing a shout from him. “Just like that,” he rasped out, then bit his lip trying to stifle the cries her driving thrusts were eliciting. Again and again, she pounded into him, Blackwall had never imagined it would feel so good. Then her hand curled around his cock, stroking him just the way he liked. 

“My lady,” he choked out, fingers digging into his thighs, holding onto his legs so tightly. “Please, I so close.” 

“Cum for me, darling. I want to hear you.” 

Seconds later he let out a bellow that he was certain all of Skyhold had heard. He felt the hot splatters of his seed over his stomach, his chest, and she kept rocking, her movements now slow, and small as she finished stroking the last of his come from his cock. “Maker,” she murmured, fingers dipping into a pool of his seed. “You're beautiful like this.” Then she lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. The same fingers he'd sucked clean earlier. 

Blackwall was in a daze as she slowly withdrew the cock and slipped off the bed. He heard her moving around, but he could barely focus on breathing, let along seeing what she was doing. She appeared again moments later, used a warm washcloth to wipe his chest and stomach clean, then carefully cleaned up his dick and abused arsehole. Once she was satisfied, she disappeared again, returned moments later and gathered him against her chest as he drew a blanket around them. 

Blackwall immediately curled his arms around her waist, pressed his face into her throat and just breathed her in. “Are you okay?” she asked softly, one hand stroking through his hair, the other tracing up and down his spine. 

He let out a quiet grunt and she drew back, cupped his face. “Thom?” He met her eyes, stared into the vibrant green eyes that he swore saw all.

“Yes, love,” he told her. “I missed you terribly, though.” 

She leaned in, kissed him softly, sweetly. “I missed you too.” He let one hand slide down her back to cup her arse, he gripped one cheek in his hand and let his middle finger skim over her puckered hole before dipping into the wet heat between her thighs.

“Now that I have regained feeling in most of my extremities, may I repay the favor?” 

Adaar shuddered against him, then let out a soft moan as he dragged his finger back to the tight ring of flesh. “Yes,” she said, voice breathy against his ear. “I bought a few other toys while I was away too. One of them vibrates.” 

Catching the tip of her ear between his teeth, he rolled her onto her back and then kissed her hard. “You'll be the death of me,” he said, rocking his quickly renewing hard-on against her dripping cunt. 

“La petit mort,” she murmured, then gasped as he plunged two fingers inside her, crooked them forward, found the spot that drove her crazy and rubbed, while his thumb found the nub of her clit and stroked, driving her to a fast orgasm.

“I'll give you a little death,” he said, pressing sucking kisses down her throat and over her breasts. “Over and over again.”


End file.
